Black Adam
Black Adam is a supervillain from DC Comics and arch-enemy of Shazam. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Apocalypse VS Black Adam * Black Adam VS Beerus * Beta Ray Bill VS Black Adam * Dark Pit VS Black Adam * Black Adam vs Vegeta Battles Royale * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) With someone else * Shazam and Black Adam vs Thor and Beta Ray Bill (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Goku Black * Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed One) * Lord Tirek (MLP: Friendship Is Magic) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) * Zavok History During the time of Ancient Kahndaq, there lived a prince named Teth-Adam who was hero of his time before he ended up in slavery alongside his nephew Aman whose moral purity impressed the high priest Shazam who made the boy into his magically-endowed champion. But when Aman gave his uncle a bit of power to save his life, Teth-Adam was revealed to have been broken by his years of slavery and wanted nothing more than revenge as his killed his nephew to become the sole possessor of the power of Shazam. Angered by this betrayal, Shazam christens the errant usurper "Black Adam" and banished him to another planet. It would take Black Adam five millennia to return to Earth, with Shazam finding a true champion in Billy Batson. Death Battle Info Compared to Shazam, though both use the same word to transform, Black Adam's power derives from the stamina of Shu, the strength of Hershef, the power of Amon, the wisdom of Zehuti, the speed of Anpu, and the courage of Menthu. Death battle info * real name: Teth-Adam * age: 3,000+ years * height 6'3 * weight 250 lbs * Has a hot wife Powers and Abilities * Electricity Manipulation, * Immortality * Flight * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Magic * Regeneration * Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation * Survive in space and without food, water, or air * Incredible Mental Acuity and knowledge of all of human history Feats * Has proven himself to be an even match against the likes of Shazam and Superman * Took a blast from Power Girl's heat vision with little damage * Resist to Martian Manhunter's Telepathy and messed his mind * Held his own against The Flash (Jay Garrick) * Took on the entire Justice League * Brutally murdered Terra and the Young Frankenstein * Defeated the Chinese Superhero team the Great Ten * Usurped the throne of Kahndaq twice * Defeated the Doom Patrol, Justice Society, and the Teen Titans all at the same time Flaws/Weaknesses * Still has limits * Easily defeated by Superboy Prime * Could destroy himself if he reverts to his human state upon saying "Shazam", causing the years to catch to his body and reduce to dust. *Susceptible to speed steal * Greatly corrupted * Arrogant * Lost his powers for a time * Can be affaected by Magic Gallery Black Adam.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Half Human Category:Injustice characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters